Fallen Warrior
by GaiaMother
Summary: Some times in life you just have to wait and see what happens...
1. The Begining of The End

_**Fallen Warrior**_

Some times in life you just have to wait and see what happens...

Lion had just finished his Chiva 6 months ago.. he had barely escaped as well as 1 of his fellow Unblooded Whom died later on the ship, because Lion was the only one that had survived he was called strong buy some and cursed by others. So much so he had been arrested several times being accused of being a Bad Blood! His people held honor very high but was not wary when it came to taunts. Though he had the scars from his Chiva none believed that HIM the weakest of the three would have survived.

So he went on his hunts to find refuge from the daily meanderings of his people. This whole time wishing some thing, some one would save him or give him a reason to live. His peoples way was just not good enough any more. Hunting to impress the woman of his kind just seemed to be fruitless. Quite literally in fact none of his kind wish to even mate with him..Sure Lion was handsome and his physique was very impressive... Still he had no offers from woman. So he hunted and hunted not caring about the woman or pups he wanted any more.

Out of his crazed life he decided to head to the back water planet his ancients left behind. Not caring what happened. The clan ship was already in orbit so he and a few others went down to the surface. He went his own way to the caverns north and the others went south to the hunting grounds. Lion found one cave with a pool of beautiful crystal clear water in it.

He takes of his Awu'asa and just as he is about to take of his netting he hears a gasp from behind him. He turns and runs after the being. Pinning it down so it can't move. It stops struggling long enough for him to realize it is a human female. She screams for him to let her go. He doesn't listen to her just covers her mouth. He makes the universal sign for any one to be quiet. She nods yes and he lets her arms and mouth go, But doesn't unpin the rest of her just yet! He toys with the different ways he could have fun in this situation. Since he might as well be a Bad Blood already. Every one else already thinks it of him.

He decides and cuts her clothes off. But not going further then any thing else just yet. He gets up and pulls her up with him. He motions for her to come with him to the pool. She does. As this was happening he was thinking how strange that this woman was not scared of him like she should be.

Then he saw her back and the whip marks up and down the length of it. Some were very deep. If only he could convey his thoughts to her. "who would do this to a female?" "why?" He grabbed her arm startling her. Just so he could see her back again. He touches them and she winces. He gets out of the water quickly to grab some salve he has. Lays her down and puts it on her she didn't scream at the burn. Which amazed him he has seen his own kind scream in pain from just the burn of this very same salve. As he finished he washed his hands of the rest, and came to lay next to her with her curled up to him. He realized just how small this female was. They both fell asleep in each others arms.


	2. Enslavement

**Fallen Warrior**

**Chapter 2**

Hael was only in her 16th year when her parents had died in a accident. An Accident she rather not think about considering it was her fault. Her family was a family of hunters. As every one knows any thing can go wrong when it comes to hunting. All you can do is hope for the best and make a better out come of what does happen.

Hael had said for them to go separate ways. She had forgotten to turn on her mothers lantern. So her father didn't know where they had been. The bullet had just grazed Hael's back. Her father had shot her 32 year old mother mistaking her for some thing else. She died a very painful but quick shot to the heart.

Her 34 year old Father on the other hand hadn't had such a death. It was only circumstance that it was raining out and lightning hit a tree making The massive redwood Fall over on top of him. It was so loud from the thunder he hadn't heard the cracks from the tree. He didn't have a chance out of hell running from the massive tree. He was so formally what people would call squashed like a bug.

Hael had tried to make it back into town, but none would believe her because she was a wifman! This era in time that Hael was born into wasn't so friendly towards wifman. They were considered nothing but child bearers and slaves. As she went to find her brother Hael had lost were she was going. She was captured buy a pair of unruly slave traders. Where she was brought to America and forced to live as a slave for 3 years.

Hael had tried to escape the family she worked for many time's hence the Whip Marks across her back. Hael's white smooth skin yielded to peculiar scars over the years.

This last week she had tried to escape from them again. This time they had whipped her for 50 lashes with a cat o' nine tails. They had used shards of metal which was known for clouting flesh away from bone. After her whipping none even bothered to help her with her back. So she fled again to the canyons. Not caring weather she ran into the Apache's or not. Running into a cave which she found had a pool.

Hael's reaction to such a find was at last safety. She quickly undressed and ran into the pool. It was warm and soothing so she rested in the water floating upon it. Washing clean her wounds as well as she could. After floating for a while she felt a fish pass her leg frightened she got out.

She found a corner laid her shift upon the floor Leaving her only in her under skirt. She didn't wear a corset like the fashion of her day. So she laid there and slept. She dreamed of her past of how it was before her enslavement. She thought of how her brother might be doing.

She must have slept for hours before awaking to a sickening hunger. She caught the fish with her hands. After hours of trying. Then she made a fire to cook the fish upon... It was tiny and didn't take long to cook. She ate and as she ate the fire died out she poured water on it to make sure it went out. She stayed there for a day not able to catch any more fish. She just sat there. She wouldn't go outside for fear of the dogs and search party's.

She heard a noise and ran to her corner and hid till she saw the most peculiar shape appear. She watched it saunter over to the pool. It stripped and was ready to take off this netting when she gasped. She dashed as fast as she could but still wasn't fast enough he caught up with her in a matter of minutes. He had Pinned her down. She fought as hard as she could. She then gave up realizing she was only hurting herself including her back. She felt the stings as her wounds on her back opened up again.

She screamed for him to let her go. Instead he covers her mouth. He used his other hand to make the shh sign to her. She nods to him. He Lets Hael's arms and Mouth go but doesn't unpin her just yet. She knows he is thinking as his head sways to the side as he looks at her. He cuts her under skirt off leaving her bare. He gets off of her. Pulling her up with him. He leaves Hael wondering what he is thinking. He motions for her to follow him. She doesn't hesitate, but follows him to the pool.

He stops and waits she thought it was for her to get in the pool so she heads for it knowing now he wasn't looking at her but thinking again with his head cocked to the side. Then he snaps out of his daze and grabs her. Startling her. He looks at her back then touches her marks making her wince since she had reopened them when she fought him. He runs to his armor and grabs a tube of a viscus fluid. He Laid Hael down on her stomach. As he is putting the salve on her back she thinks to her self that he is helping her. It felt cool warm and nice on her back almost pleasurable.

After he is done, she is to sleepy to notice that he washed his hands and curls up next to her. Feeling his warmth and safety she hadn't felt for ages. She slept not caring or thinking about the search party or the Apache.


End file.
